


The NHI (that nobody notices)

by orphan_account



Series: My NHI!verse fics [6]
Category: Fandom - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Disguise, Gen, Humour, Why does nobody notice?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Weston takes Gilbert back to the writer's HQ but something seems... Off... about the NHI</p>
            </blockquote>





	The NHI (that nobody notices)

Agents Weston and Jones stood outside the Supernatural Writers’ HQ, glaring at the entrance.  
“Ready?” asked Agent Weston.  
Agent Jones nodded and stepped towards the doors. He was just about to storm in, when they flew open and he slammed into a figure carrying a huge pile of paperwork. Sheets scattered up in the air and fluttered down around them.  
“I’m so sor…” Gilbert started to say, but stopped. He saw the pirate hat, blonde curls, mustache and glasses that marked his nemesis. “You.”  
“Oh I’m so sorry,” said the NHI, scrambling to gather the scripts. “I didn’t see you there; I was thinking about work.”  
Gilbert only scowled.   
Agent Weston was on the ground, helping collect the papers. “Here you go,” she said as she handed the NHI his sheets.   
“Thanks!” he said. “Hey, you’re those agents from a few weeks ago, aren’t you?”  
“No need to act like we don’t know each other…” growled Gilbert under his breath.  
“Yeah,” confirmed Agent Weston. “I don’t remember you exactly sorry…”  
“Huh? This is the NHI!” said Gilbert. “Don’t you remember?”  
“No, that was someone else!” replied Agent Weston, squinting at the NHI . “This guy looks like… um… I think it’s Robbie?”  
Robbie, aka the NHI, squeaked. “Nope! I’m definitely the NHI! Not Robbie! I’m the guy he’s talking about!”  
Agent Weston stared in confusion at what was obviously Robbie. “You really can’t tell this is a different person?” she asked Gilbert.  
He looked at her like she’d gone mad. She looked at him like he’d gone mad.   
“Screw this,” she eventually said. “Mission aborted.This is too weird. We’ll attempt it again at a later date.”  
With that she turned around and walked towards her mini and, after giving the NHI once last glare, Gilbert followed her.  
Robbie breathed a sigh of relief. He’d honestly been amazed that nobody else had noticed that he wasn’t the normal NHI. It was useful in some ways, but it made figuring out Carver’s relationships with the others much harder when he couldn’t just ask. Sighing, he continued walking towards his car, already thinking of ways to help the fandom next season. If he wanted to redeem the sins of his predecessor, it would take a lot of work.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my blog stoprighttheremywaywardson  
> Yeah so I wrote this after somebody did a fic about the NHI being some other guy called Robbie I just kinda went with it. Check out the No Homo Intern blog for that fic (and also actual explanations of whats happening)


End file.
